United
by Headmistressrootbeer
Summary: A mysterious female seer arrives from America with one mission, reunite all house's of Hogwarts and get a certain blond and boy wonder to set aside their differences; For doing so it may very well be the key to stopping Voldemort


Authors Note: Ok I started this because I had a good idea of including a little of myself along with a nice SLASH Fic. I'm only a minor/major Character for the big outcome so just play along. Since I'll have summer off I'm fairly certain I can finish this a little faster then the others I plan on writing and this one I will finish unlike my other fic's I abandoned because I've actually thought THIS plot/story through this time instead of just going and thinking as it comes along. A bit of some spoilers, but I'll try and keep then to a min. I don't have a beta reader either but I'm certain I don't need one till I get reviews telling me to get one

Their will be HP/DM, SB/RL, HG/PP, and lets give Ron a chance for being good for once RW/BZ and don't bite my head off cause their all m/m and f/f there will be some m/f gosh -.-

If you no likey no looky cause I will go into detail about harry and Draco, not so much everyone else cause this is their story…so that's all I really wanted to say. I'll make it a point to keep my A/N short next time. P.S I won't be using my real name all fake: x

Enjoy

Gabrielle sat on the train staring out the window of the empty compartment she chose. Her long, curly brown hair covered the left side of her vision making it harder to see out of her thin rectangle glasses. She's mangled to brush most of it away with her small light brown colored fingers but still found it difficult to continue staring with half lidded hazel eyes. She gave a deep sigh through her perch pinks lips and gave up on the idea completely

She played with her stiff unworn uniform and huffed in annoyance "why the hell didn't I wear this sooner to make it a bit more comfy" she said in a low tone to herself. Just then the compartment door slide open and a young man about 5ft tall with brown hair and green eyes walked in confused " oh 'm sorry I thought this one was empty, you don't mind do you?" he said in a soft voice

Gabrielle merrily nodded before the boy was joined by a slightly taller red headed boy and a brushed hair young lady "…I saw him come in here Ronald so come along" the bushed haired girl stopped and gave the red head a I-told-you-so look before coming in completely and sitting down besides the other boy

When the red headed boy joined them they began to stare at Gabrielle in a uncertain way, so she turned around and brought her lips to a thin line "let me introduce myself I guess seeing as you'll not say anything till I do, I'm Gabrielle Bromer, and you all are?"She said directing it to anyone brave enough to speak first. The bushed hair girl was the first to open her mouth "I'm Hermione granger and this" she said pointing to the red head "is Ronald weasly…" Ron interrupted after so and gave her a glare only to turn back to gab "just call me Ron, I don't know why she calls me that bloody name" he said in a huff

The dark haired boy chucked at that and reached out his hand to Gabrielle "I'm harry potter, don't mind them their always like that, mind if I call you gab seems easier then Gabrielle" he smiled as he finished. Gab took and his hand and shook it smiling "no prob I like that a whole lot better". As soon as she was sitting back again Hermione stared at her and shook her head "your not from England are you? That surly doesn't sound like British more…um American if I'm correct" gab smirked and turned her attention back towards the window folding her hands to make a pillow for her head " yes that right I'm from Michigan it's a state shaped like a mitten, get's awful cold in the winter, but good for camping" she said loudly.

Ron gave an O shaped face which caught out the corner of her eye and giggled at seeing it. Then he began speaking "bloody hell that mean's you never even had English food…or seen most of the tower...and...And wait your not a first year so what are you doing at Hogwarts"

at that gab looked back at them and grinned wide showing her eyes brightly and speaking a tone that if spoken all of the passengers would have heard it "I, my fine red headed friend am here to right the wrongs…" she stood up then raising her fist to make it more dramatic and continued "set the balance like what NO MAN EVER COULD" she looked back at the wide eye group and finished with a shrug "all in all I'm here to help" then sat down and smiled thinking she might have over done it


End file.
